Unexpected expectations
by artsytronnor
Summary: Riley Montgomery is 13/14 years old. she is Aria Montgomery's daughter. Riley doesn't know who her father is. Until one day that will change her life! RATED T JUST IN CASE! I DO NOT OWN PLL NOR THE CHARACTERS! ONLT THE ONES THAT I CREATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know that I already have 3 fanfics running but I had this idea for a long time now… I am making a schedule for my fanfics. I will tell you them in my next chapter! Butttt I hope you guys enjoy this story! It is different… I hope from all the other stories. Without further do, let's get started.**

 **Ezra POV**

Another day of work. I love my job, I really do, but serving coffee all day makes me so tired. The Brew has been mine since 13 ago. I was 24 at the time, now I am 37.

It is also 13 years ago since I last saw Aria. I miss her. I am not into dating, I think it also because I am still not ready to date anyone but Aria. I still love her. She was and still is my first real love.

She is now 31. I don't know if she got married or has children and I think it is best for me to just not to know. I am sure about one thing though. Aria and my path will cross again, one time. Maybe just as friends or more. I would do anything to get her in my life again.

I am walking towards the Brew. I asked Annabel ( someone who works for me ) to open and I will close. I walk in and head towards my office but stop when I am at the door.

There is a girl sitting in the corner, on the couch, with her legs pulled to her chest, her shoes next to her on the ground. She is reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird', one of my favorite books. She looks a lot like Aria. She has silky brown hair, she is small. she has blue eyes. Could she be Aria's daughter or is this a coincidence? I have to find out.

I walk towards the couch and put down my bags. I sit in the corner opposite of her.

"Do you like it?" I ask. She looks up and looks confused.

"The book, do you like it? Can I spoil?" I smile at her. She chuckles.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were talking about the book, and yes it is actually my favorite. And no you don't have to spoil. I have read it 3 times already. Riley."

Now it is my turn to look confused.

"My name. Riley, Riley Montgomery"

And there it is. I knew it.

"Who is your mother? Maybe I know her" I ask her.

"Aria Montgomery"

"Yeah I know your mom. Who is your father?" I ask. She immediately gets tears in her eyes. A touchy subject, I guess.

"I have never known my dad" she says. Then she smiles "From what do you know my mom? I mean we just came here from Georgia"

"I was your mom's boyfriend at the time" I can see her thinking.

"What's your name? I mean maybe my mom mentioned you"

"Ezra. Ezra Fitz"

 **Riley POV**

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz"

OMG! No, no, no, no. This can't be true.

 _Flashback 7 years ago_

 _"_ _Goodnight Riles, I love you" mom says._

 _"_ _Mommy?"_

 _"_ _Yes Riley"_

 _"_ _Do I have a daddy? Everyone in my class has one. Why don't I have a daddy?"_

 _"_ _Riley, you have a daddy. The best. I just never told him about you"_

 _"_ _Why not mommy? Did you not want me?"_

 _"_ _Of course I wanted you, but I moved away. I never had the change to tell your dad"_

 _"_ _What is his name mommy?"_

 _"_ _Ezra, Ezra Fitz"_

 _End flashback_

He is my dad! I mean he looks a lot like me and when I asked my mom 7 years ago, she said that my dad was Ezra Fitz. I just stared at him. Stared into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me.

"No not at all just… how long ago did you ended your relationship with my mom?" I ask him.

"Uhmm when she went to college, so.. about 13 years ago"

I am 13. He has to be my dad. He is my dad!

I start to whisper.

"I am 13 years old… when did my mom go to college?"'

He looks at me, confused. Then he gasps. He is thinking the same thing.

"August 13 is the last time I saw her… When were you born?"

"August 10. I am sorry but I know you for like 10 to 20 minutes now and you might be my dad… We have to ask my mom!"

I stand up and he looks at me.

"Well are you coming or not?"

He stands up and picks up his coat. Then he starts to talk.

"you might want to put on your shoes though" he chuckles and I feel myself blushing.

I sit down and put on my shoes. Although I am only 13 almost 14, my mom says it is okay if I wear heels or wedges. I put on my wedges and start to walk. He is close behind me.

"So where do you live?" He asks.

"My mom and I live next to nana and grandpa. Mom thought it was a good idea to live next to them because if anything happened, I could go straight to their house and-"

My phone interrupts me.

 _So you finally found your daddy… bravo. I think you mommy will be very mad at you._

 _-A_

Stupid –A! this is really not a good time.

"We are also close to my mom's best friends. They all have kids but we don't want to meet because we don't want to be friends just because our moms are friends. We will see what happens"

After a 30 minute long walk, we arrive at me house.

 **Ezra POV**

We walk towards the front door and Riley opens the door.

"Mom?! ARE YOU HOME?!" Riley screams.

"Yes! I am coming sweetie! Wait a minute"

To be honest, I missed her voice.

A couple of seconds Aria walks in with a box in her hands. She stares at it so it doesn't fall to the ground. She still sticks her tongue out while lifting something. I always thought it was cute.

"Hej Riles, How was you walk did you enjoy-"

She is now looking up and sees me. The box falls onto the ground.

"Ez-Ezra, Wh-what are you doing here?" Aria asks. Riley speaks up.

"Well I thought maybe you can introduce me to my dad… but first of all, is he my dad? Because 7 years ago I asked who my dad was. You said Ezra Fitz and-"

"Yes" Aria says looking at me.

"What yes?"

"He is your dad" Aria says looking down.

"Why didn't you tell him about me mom?" Riley asks Aria.

"I didn't want to bother hi-"

"So you see me as a mistake?" Riley asks crying.

"Riley! That is not what I-"

"No but you were thinking it!"

"Riley!" Aria screams. Now screaming too.

"Don't mom. I get it. I will get my stuff and move out. I mean I am a mistake!"

With that she runs up the stairs.

We look at each other for a couple of minutes. I should be mad that she never told me about Riley, my daughter, but I just can't be mad at her.

"Why?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you do this?"

"Aria! I walked into the Brew and there was a girl sitting in the corner, who looked just like you. Same hair, same nose, she even sat the same way! I had to find out if she was yours but when she looked at me I saw her blue eyes. She asked me my name and then she figured it out. Why?"

"Why what?!" She screams.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sits on the ground with her head in her hands.

"I thought that, if I told you… that I would ruin your life. That's why! I didn't mean for you to find out. I didn't mean to let my daughter grow up without a father! I was scared, I was so young at the time. I just graduated. I am so sorry Ezra! You don't even know how sorry I am!"

I sit next to her on the ground and hug her. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until Aria speaks up.

"Please… can you talk to her ? She isn't going to listen to me but maybe if you talk to her she will come around"

"Of course"

"Are you staying for dinner? There is enough for a whole family" She laughs.

"sounds like fun!"

I walk up the stairs and see a door wide open. I walk into the room and see Riley crying.

"Riley?"

"If mom is there too, I don't want to talk to her!"

"NO it's just me. Can I talk to you"

She just sits in silence, so I start to talk.

"Riley, your mom was scared. I can tell she really is sorry. She didn't mean for you to grow up without a dad. She loves you Riley. I can see that"

"She does?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way she looks at you"

She finally looks up and smiles.

"Are you coming down with me. Riley? I am staying for dinner"

All she does is nod and stands up. We walk down the stairs and see Aria still a bit shaking. Riley runs over to her and hugs her.

 **Riley POV**

"I am so sorry mommy"

"I should be the one who has to say sorry"

"No you don't mom… I get it. You were scared. I love you mom"

"I love you too Honey, so much"

She kisses my temple.

"Why don't you show your dad where the living room is. You two can wait there. Dinner is almost ready"

10 minutes later we are eating roasted veggies, my favorite.

I can see by the way my mom looks at Ezra aka my dad, that she loves him. When I was younger, she always talked about him. She always said how amazing and special he was. That he was sweet and selfless. I am really looking forward to get to know him.

"So Riley… would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? And after that we can do whatever you want. Even shopping, I mean I know your mom loves to shop, so you probably do too" Ezra says.

"I would love that! And yes after that I want to go shopping. I really need some stuff for school tomorrow and new clothes for school… I mean it is she first day of school after summer brake"

They both start to laugh. My phone goes off. It is an anonymous message.

 _One big happy family. What is mommy's dirty little secret? You thought this was it? Wrong guess… How did your mommy get her grades? Ask her?_

 _-A_

I am feeling sick.

For a couple of months now, someone is stalking me. It scares the shit out off me… I have to find a way to get excused. I don't feel good. I will just go to my room ( it is already set up. That was mom's priority ) and cry.

"I don't feel so good. Can I get excused?"

"Of course you can honey"

I walk away as fast as I can and walk up the stairs. I close my door and run towards my bathroom. I take my bag with toiletries, out of a box. I take out my razor blade and cut myself. It calms me down.

 **Aria POV**

Ezra is helping me with the dishes.

"It struck me that she has not your clothing style"

"oh she had. A few months ago"

"What happened?"

"She got depressed and started to cut herself. Luckily she stopped cutting herself but she only wears black and grey… I miss it. At first she had all kinds of prints and colors mixed together but now… I feel like I have lost her. She pretends to be okay but I know she is playing a game. Acting though, like nothing is wrong but crying herself to sleep. When I hear her crying, I don't know what to do"

"Luckily I am here to help you" Ezra says.

"Thanks"

"I have to go. Can you say bye to Riley?"

"Of course!"

"Bye Aria"

With that he walks out.

"Bye Ezra. I love you"

 **Soooo what do you think? If you don't like it then please tell me. Or if you think it is going to fast or if you think that I should to it in another way than you can review or PM me!**

 **-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Riley POV**

I look at my arm. This time I really was out of control. My whole arm is red and there are cute every where. It calmed me down though.

It is now 12.31 a.m. Tomorrow I am going to dinner with Ezra. I am really nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if he is ashamed of me? He could be... I mean I would say he was right... who wants a daughter who is depressed and cute her self? No one, I guess. What if he finds out about the cuts? I have been houding them from my mom. I told my mom a couple of months ago that I stopped cutting myself, Because I didn't want to make her worried about me.

I walk towards my door, when I stop to look into my full body mirror.

 _" You are a fat, ugly, lying bitch. No one wants you. You are one big mistake. You are useless!"_

Wait... What was that?

 _" That was me. Your better half"_

" Get out of my head! "

 _" You wish bitch! I am staying, Because I am in YOUR head and you can't get Rid of me"_

I curl up in a little ball on the ground. What is happening to me? Please get out of my head. Please stop. Make it stop.

 _" to bad honey. You can't get me out. We will stay together forever! "_

I realise it is now 1 a.m. I need to go to sleep but first I will get some tea.

I open my door and walk downstairs. All the lights are on. I see my mom sitting at the kitchen tablet, drinking a cup of tea. She turns around to look at me.

" Hi honey, can't sleep? " mom asks. I shake my head " me neither. Want some tea? "

I nod and mom walks towards the kitchen and makes tea for me.

a minute later she comes back and hands me the cup.

" So any reason why you aren't sleeping yet? " Mom asks.

" I guess I am just nervous... What if he hates me? What if he thinks I am some weird teenager and Then he runs off?"

" Honey, I know your dad. You know, when you were up stars, he Said that he already loved you"

" Really? "

" Really, Riley " my mom smiles.

" so why are you up mom? "

" I guess I Just have a lot to think about. All that has happened, and we are only back for a day "

" You still love him don't you? " I ask my mom with a smirk. She starts to blush.

" N-no why would you say that? " my mom says as innocent as she can.

" Because you looked at him the same way you look at me. Your eyes started to sparkle and you looked happy "

" Maybe, but that doesn't change that he is not in love with me anymore "

" How do you know? I will find that out tomorrow " I say with a smirk " Goodnight mommy "

I kiss my mom's cheek and run up the stars.

 **Next day**

My alarm goes off. 7 a.m... first day of school.

 _" Good morning fatty, how did you sleep? "_

I try to ignore it and start to make myself ready for the day. I decided to put on a grey shirt with a black cardigan to cover my cuts, although it is 90 degrees outside. I put on my grey skinny jeans with my black heel boots, they look like those military shoes but with a big heel. I like them.

when my make up is done, I run downstairs and see my mom making breakfast. Ughh pancakes. I don't want to get fatter.

 _" then eat them and get Rid of it after wink winkel "_

No I can't do that... I am just gonna say that I am not that hungry and that I will take some of them to school, so I can eat them there.

" Good morning Riley bear " my mom says.

" Mom I am gonna ask you this for the millionth time, when are you going to stop calling me that? It is pretty annoying "

all mom does is smirk.

" Oh mom I am not that hungry so I will just take them with me to eat. Is that okay? "

" of course you can! I will put them in a little bag for you "

" Thanks mommy "

My mom puts them in a bag and gives them to me.

" I need to start walking. Bye mom! "

" Bye honey see you at 4! "

I am walking towards the Brew to get some coffee before I head to school. I walk past a trashcan and Throw the pancakes in it. I walk in to the brew and see Ezra standing behind the counter. He is smiling at me.

" I am not going to tell your mom that you threw away her pancakes but why did you do that? "

" I hate them "

" Liar! Aria makes the best pancakes "

" Okay I am just not that hungry but I do want coffee. Can I have a soy vanille latte? "

" That is your mom's favorite too "

Ezra makes my coffee and I am getting ready to pay. He gives me my coffee and I hand out the money but he shakes his head.

" Riley, you are my daughter. This is my shop, you don't have to pay for coffee "

I smile at him. Thank God he Said that. I will have enough money to buy a book after school.

" see you tonight " I say.

" see you tonight. And dress up a little! It is kind of fancy" he smirk and I laugh. Then I turn around and walk towards the school.

I look at my schedule. Okay first period English from Mrs. A. Montgomery and Mrs. E. Montgomery.

Great. Just great. I have english from my mom and my nana. My day can't get any better.

I start to walk but I didn't see the girl infront of me. We bumper into each other and fall to the ground.

" O my! I am so sorry " the girl says.

" it is not your fault! I was the one who was distracted " I say.

She smiles and I smile back. I hold my hand towards her.

" I am Riley, Riley Montgomery "

" I am Siërra, Siërra Hastings "

" what is your first period? " she asks me.

" english from A. Montgomery and E. Montgomery "

" me too! Is it family of yours? "

" yeah. Aria Montgomery is my mom and Ella Montgomery is my grandma "

" Would you like to walk together? I mean I Just moved here so I don't know any body " she says.

" Yeah that would be nice. I Just moved here too! Let's go "

School ended in no time. I asked Siërra to come with me, to the book store and after that to my house. She Said she would love to.

" Sooooo. . Our moms were friends. I mean I saw a photo of your mom and my mom in my mom's room with #teamSparia under it " she says, giggling.

" Yeah I think so to! You look a lot like my mom's best friend and that must be your mom "

" So... What do you like to do in your free time? " she asks me.

" well I love to read and draw. Oh and I also sing. How about you? "

" I am just like my mom. I want to get good grades and I love books too "

" so if our moms are team Sparia then we are team Siley " I say and we both start to laugh.

" Team Siley. I like it" she says smiling at me.

 **sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this on my mobile! Next chapter it is Ezra and Riley bonding time!**

 **Review Please!**

 **-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley POV**

Today I am going out with Ezra. I am really nervous... What if he doesn't like me?

' _Why would he like you? Nobody likes you... Fatty "_

Just ignore it Riley, just ignore it Riley.

" Mom?! Where is my light pink dress with the number? "

Then my mom walks in.

" Here it is honey. Are you still nervous?"

"Yes, I am scared that he won't like me..."

" Riley Julia Montgomery, you are the sweetest and smartest girl, that I have even know. You are pretty and kind. You are selfless and you don't have to worry that he doesn't like you. And I am proud to call you my daughter"

"Thank you mommy. You really helpen me. Mom? "

"Yes honey"

" When I am dressed... can you do my hair?"

" Of course! Now get dressed and when you are done, come down so I can do your hair"

I walk up to her and hug her.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too. So much "

My mom walks out and the voice in my head is back.

 _' your mom is lying, sweet. Nobody likes you '_

I panic and run to my bathroom. I take my razor blade and cut myself a few times. I stop the beledig by wrapping bandage around my wrist. I am Lucky that it is a long sleeved dress.

I walk back to my room and put on my dress. I apply light make up and put on my block black heels. A couple of minutes later I roll up my sleeve and take off the bandage. It stopped beledig, so I 'm safe.

I walk down the stairs. I see my mom sitting on the couch, writing. She looks up and smiles.

"You look beautiful, Honey"

"Thank you mom"

"Now come sit between my legs and I will fix your hair"

I walk towards her and sit between her legs.

She puts a stretchy head band on my head. She wraps my hair around it.

She always did this when I was little. It looks like you have put much effort in it but all you do is wrap your hair around it.

Just when someone knocks on the Door, my mom is ready.

" I will get it" I say and I stand up.

I open the Door and see Ezra standing infront of me. He gasps.

"You look beautiful" Ezra says.

I blush and step a side, so he can walk past me.

My mom walks up to us.

"Ezra" My mom says, blushing.

"Aria" Ezra says with a smirk "you look beautiful too, Aria"

"You look good yourself"

They are lost in each others eyes. I cough. They turn to look at me and I smirk.

"Ready?" Ezra asks me.

"Yup, where are we going?"

"It's a secret"

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"I am not gonna break"

"Riley, he always did this to me too. I promise you, It will be awesome. Everytime your father surprised me, It was fun" my mom says, chuckling Because of my expression.

"Ughhh. Okay"

We walk out the Door, towards his car. He opens the car door for me.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

"we are here' Ezra says.

"I look out the Windows and see a restaurant. Restaurant 'Radley'. It looks pretty fancy.

He opens my car door and I step out. We walk in.

"Can I help you?"

"A table for Fitz"

The wait ressentiment looks up our reservation.

"Fitz, Table for two"

She walks towards a table and we follow her.

We sit down and order some drinks.

"So what are your Hobbies? " Ezra asks me.

"Well, I lover to write and read books"

"I like that too. Do you have any idea of what you want to do later?"

"I want to be a English teacher"

He smiles.

"I was an English teacher 13 years ago but I gave it up for the Brew. I couldn't do both"

I nod.

"Do you like to write?" I ask him.

"I love writing. You can just make up a story and write it down"

I feel that my hear slipped out of my head band, so I reach to the back of my head, not realizing that my cuts are visable. I see Ezra getting paleand then he gasps. I drag down my sleeve and act like nothing has happened.

"Riles, can you put your sleeves up for me?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I ask him.

"Cut the crap, Riley" he ask with a worried look on his face "put your sleeve up Riley"

"No" I reply.

"If you won't, than I will do it for you" He says.

He takes a hold of my arms and rolls up my sleeve. He gasps when he sees the fresh cuts. I pull back my arm and stand up. I run out of the restaurant.

 **Ezra POV**

I can't believe it. She told Aria that she stopped cutting herself. She just random out, I have to follow her before something happens with her. I pay for what we ordered and run after her.

After a couple of minutes looking for her, I see her sitting on the side walk. She is crying her eyes out. I walk towards her and sit down next to her.

" Riles, I will help you tell your mom if you want. And if you are not going to tell her, then I will. I don't want something to happen to you" I say to her. She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't! Give me one chance to get better by myself and if I can't, than you can tell mom. Please!"

She cries even harder.

"Riley.."

"Please Ezra! Please will you help me?"

"Riley..."

"Ezra Please! "

"Riley I was going to say that I am going to help you. I give you one chance and if you blow it, I will tell your Mother.

"Thank you so much Ezra!"

I pull her into a hug and she sobs into my cheat.

"Come, let's go to the mall. We will buy you normal clothes and you can call your mom. Say that you are staying at my place Because you are not feeling to well"

She nods.

"You know, Mom loves you"

"W- How do you know that?'

"When I was little my mom would talk to me about you. She Said that she loved you and that she missed you. I heard her crying her self to sleep. I still do. A couple of weeks ago I was in my mom's room and I found a tear stained letter. It was from you"

Aria loves me... She missed me too!

'Come let's buy you some clothes" I say and we walk away.

 **Sooooo Ezra knows! What did you think? Review Please!**

 **-Britt Julia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quik update! Tomorrow there will be a longer chapter! I promise**

 **Riley POV**

When we got to Ezra's apartment, I went straight to the bathroom to change.

Now I am sitting on the couch, a caramel latte.

Does it have a name? The voices in my head? Am I sick? Should I ask Ezra?

okay Riley just ask, if he asks why you ask, you just say that you saw something on tv.

"Ezra?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can"

I take a deep breath.

"What is it called when you hear voices in your head? I saw a girl on the televison. She had voices in her head"

'That is called schizophrenic disorder. It doesn't always need help. It depends on what kind of voices you hear. Are they telling you good stuff or bad stuff. If they tell bad stuff you are sick"

So I am sick. O god I am sick...

"You look tired! Let's both take the day off tomorrow. That way we can catch up and get sleep"

All I do is nod. I lay down on the bed on the floor.

"Goodnight Riley"

"Goodnight Ezra"

 **Ezra POV**

I wake up from weird noises and I look around.

"GO away! Please Please, Please just leave me"

I hear Riley beg. I hear she is crying. I turn on the light and see Riley swaying back and fort with her hands over her ears. O my God! She was talking about herself!

I run over to Riley and put my arms around her.

"Make them stop!" She screams at me "get them out!'

"I can't Riley. Just stay calm and they will go away!"

"Please, please, please, please" she says.

She cries even harder.

After an hour she calm down. She takes her hands away from her ears. She looks so scared. I would be too.

"Are you okay Riley?"

"N-No. I can't get them out. They scare me. I can't sleep Because everytime I close my eyes, this happens. I am so damn scared"

I let her sob into my chest. I stroke her hair. I scoop her up and bring her to my bed. I lay her down and start to walk away, but she graps my arm.

"Please, I am so scared. Please, can you stay here?"

I lay down next her and she snuggles into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and she falls asleep. At least, I think she is asleep.

"Goodnight, my beautiful daughter"

I say. I kiss her head and close my eyes. I know it is to soon for her to call me dad but I wouldn't mind.

Suddenly I hear her whisper.

"Goodnight daddy"

 **Told you it was going to be short! Anyways...**

 **Goodnight guys! Don't forget to Review! Love y'all**

 **-B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not an update I am so sorry. Sorry for not updating, I am just not doing well, physically. I've been holed up in my room for about 2 weeks now and I am planning on writing tomorrow. I will just have to see how this will work out. It's not easy for me and I hope you guys understand. I am sad and alone. I have no friends. I am ugly. Over all, I am really not doing well**

 **Xoxo B. Julia**


	6. Author's note : I'M BACK

Hi guys! I am back from the mental hospital! Let's call it Radley?

I am close to being healthy and my doctor told me to start writing again! She thought maybe if I started doing what I love to do, will make me better.

Writing is what I love to do. Sharing my ideas and inspire people!

And let's talk about 6x20! EZRIA! I loved the intimate scene. Let me know what you think of 6x20

Xoxo Britt Julia


End file.
